Secret Lies
by Rosa
Summary: It is time for year 7 at Hogwarts and Hermione is HEAD GIRL! She has trouble with Malfoy, Ron, and a new guy who seems to know her well already although she has never seen him before in her life! Please Read and review


Disclaimer- I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters just the new guy!!!  
  
Read and enjoy - PG-13 for now rating may go up  
  
________________________________________________________________ ____  
  
Hermione twirled a long brown lock of hair around her bony fingers. She had grown quite a lot since her 4th year, filled out nicely in all the right places and had begun to look like her beautiful mother. It was time for her 7th year at Hogwarts and Hermione was Head Girl.  
  
The boys had promised they'd meet her on the platform nine and three-quarters a bit early so they would have more time to visit. Scuffing her feet on the sidewalk she growled to herself, "Why did the boys have to be so late?"  
  
It had always been this way; the boys had no sense of time at all. She couldn't wait to see them. She hadn't seen them all summer because they had been in Romania with Ron's older brother  
  
Hermione hadn't even bothered to ask why she hadn't been invited, her parents would suggested she stay home, being the wholesome safe parents they were. Plus they weren't feeling that well, old age had finally caught up to them.  
  
Picking Crookshanks up she rubbed his soft fur against her cheek and crooned to him what a good kitty he was.  
  
Anxiously picking at her Head Girl badge on her robes she decided that maybe she would go ahead and put her stuff on the train and get settled when suddenly she heard a familiar voice shout in joy,  
  
"Hermione!"  
  
She turned and flung her arms around the handsome black- haired youth that swept her up into his arms and twirled her around. He finally set her down and she got a good look at his face.  
  
The familiar glasses still rested upon his nose and his black tresses curled above his ears framing his face and causing his eyes to gleam magnificently. In fact they were greener than ever, as if the hot Romanian sun had bleached them.  
  
"Harry you look so different yet so the same it's unbelievable!" she murmured into his soft robes.  
  
Harry just smiled and tousled her shiny hair.  
  
"Erm.you look wonderful too," he confessed, "Head Girl, it was bound to happen."  
  
Hermione smiled again and let go of him, "Where's Ron?" she asked.  
  
"Uh, he's a little behind but-" Harry was cut off short.  
  
"I'm right here pulling this damned cart and its bloody contents behind my supposed best friend who ran off and left me," an agitated voice complained.  
  
Hermione peeked over Harry's shoulder and recognized the fiery red head pulling along the two heavy trolleys. Topped with Hedwig and a bunch load of books and an unmistakable package that looked like a broom.  
  
Hermione barreled over Harry and ran to Ron, crushing him in a tight hug. She clung to him like a grindylow to its victim and would not let him go."bloody hell" he mouthed to Harry, "she's crushing me."  
  
Harry chuckled. He knew Ron was enjoying the attention from Hermione.  
  
"Gee um.it's great to see you too Mione," he stumbled, gasping for breath, "Erm.could you let me go I can't breath."  
  
Hermione laughed loudly, startling Hedwig and the boys.  
  
"Come on," she pleaded, "Lets get on the train," and they loaded their stuff onto the Express.  
  
Finding seats Hermione slid in next to Ron and Harry sat across them. She began to point out every familiar face from school.  
  
"Look, " Hermione pointed, "There's Patti and Lavender, Seamus, Luna-"  
  
"Oh hey everyone!" Luna said as she came over to their seats. She sat on the other side of Harry.  
  
"Hi" Harry and Hermione said while Ron grumbled a hi and looked out the window.  
  
"I'm so happy school is starting again! My father was working so hard on the Quibbler this summer," and Luna started jabbering on and on.  
  
Finally Ron jumped up at the sight of the food trolley and said, "I'm gonna go get us some stuff."  
  
Harry caught Hermione's eye and they both smiled.  
  
Just then someone else entered the car from another part of the train.  
  
"He must be new," Hermione stated right away. The stranger had a shocking mop of blonde hair and piercing blue eyes. He reminded Harry and Hermione of...Malfoy.  
  
The new guy stuck his head into their compartment, "Are there any empty seats left? The rest is full," he confessed. Traces of embarrassment on his face as if he would rather choke than ask for a seat.  
  
"Um, yeah," said Hermione, she pointed right beside her.  
  
The boy gingerly sat in the seat besides her and didn't say a word, just stared out the window.  
  
Hermione decided to talk, "Hi I'm Hermion-"  
  
"I KNOW who you are." he said, "As a matter of fact you are why I've come to Hogwarts!"  
  
________________________________________________________________________ A/n- Hey! hope you liked it!!! im not sure where its gonna go yet but I have an idea! Please review!! next chapter up soon!! 


End file.
